Project GHOST
Project GHOST is an experimental military AI project based in London, Great Britain in 2030. The project is featured in the video game, Paradox, by EternalBlaze Industries. Although their ranks are not necessarily stated all the time, they all hold the rank of Captain, regardless of their position in the squad. This is so non-GHOST members will not have trouble in identifying how they rank and addressing them. History Project GHOST was an idea planned by John Price, British scientists, and British Armed Forces military heads to create a special forces branch in the British Armed Forces with the soldiers being AI rather than real humans. The small spec ops squad that they would create would be called GHOST Squad, named after the project itself and to honor Simon "Ghost" Riley, one of Price's fallen comrades. This project was kicked off shortly after the end of World War III in late 2017. Researching AI was one of the more difficult tasks the project had, as AI technology they thought of was relatively new at the time. With the scientific breakthroughs in AI technology in the early 2020s, the scientists finally discovered what they needed to create four elite AI soldiers. This enabled them to create four unique AI for their project. While these AI were, well, AI, they were also like humans in some certain aspects. They weren't just taught everything via information being stored in their data cores (or their "brains"), but also had to be taught from experience, like a real soldier. This would require a lot of time to teach the AI about being a spec ops soldier, bonding with their comrades, experience on the battlefield (with training simulations), and much more. Similar to humans and unlike a lot of AI at the time, they have emotions and feelings as well. Their emotions and feelings mimic those of a human very well. Their first creation was a male AI, which they nicknamed "Jax." Although Jax was rather unresponsive at first, they fixed some minor problems and Jax was fully functional. He was essentially given the traits needed for leadership, as he was the squad leader, and was nurtured over time. His personal mentor was John Price, who primarily taught him skills and tactics that he gained over the years, but also mentioned things about brotherhood and bonding with fellow soldiers. After Jax came the first female AI, nicknamed "Quinn." As she was the second AI, the scientists had an easier time creating and maintaining Quinn. She was given the skills and traits in order to become a medic and second-in-command, if Jax was ever wounded or killed in action. Unlike Jax, Quinn also tends to be more caring, but that's due to her medic nature. Her mentor was Aren "Sabre" MacGregor, a captain in the Task Force 141 and medic himself. The third AI created was also female, which they nicknamed "Hope." Hope is the squad's tech specialist and deals with the important and minor information (shares this job with Jax). Apart from being intelligent and organized, she can also retain and analyze many of her memories. Her personal trainer and mentor was David "Section" Mason, who worked with her constantly before the events of Black Ops II, but could not continue to mentor her during and after. The final AI that was created was a male AI nicknamed "Li." Li is the team's marksman, who was given traits to enhance his ability and trained by many sniper teams. Unlike the other members, Li did not have have any single mentors, but was trained mostly by the members of Sniper Team Two, who helped Bravo Six during the Second Russian Civil War. Li is rather quiet, but is always there to assist the team from a distance. After the four AI were created, they were all harvested and brought up in the six years they were alive. Despite only being six, they have accelerated aging until five years are up, meaning that their ages are accelerated (so they are the appropriate age that the creators want them to be), but this stops so they don't age fast while in service. In those six years they were taught, they learned countless things to assist them later in battle. This included things such as battle tactics, combat skills, team skills, and things of the like to help make them an effective team. Along with being taught how to be a soldier, they also learn and mimic human behavior all by themselves without having to be told. This includes using coherent language, body language, facial expressions, and especially emotions, as the AI would most definitely have bonds and attachments to those they were close to (including their mentors). AI Characteristics and Features Although all the AIs have their own unique traits and characteristics, they all come equipped with standard characteristics. For example, they are all given and taught the basic offensive and defensive skills of a perfect soldier, such as how to use guns, how to survive in all types of climate, how to stealthily kill an enemy, etc. They are also all trained in an advanced form of martial arts to protect themselves from enemies at a close range. The AIs are also generally stronger, durable, and more resistant that normal humans, as they're not made of flesh and bone. They are also resistant to any form of natural causes, sickness, infection, and disease. Due to their advanced data cores ("brains"), they can remember more things, take in more information, are generally smarter, and have better senses than a human, although these senses can also be lowered due to extreme changes in the environment. Members of Project GHOST *GHOST 1 "Jax" *GHOST 2 "Quinn" *GHOST 3 "Hope" *GHOST 4 "Li" Category:EternalBlaze Category:Paradox Category:Paradox Characters Category:Characters Category:Project GHOST